13 Really is An Unlucky Number
by MexicoAhu
Summary: People say 13 is a really unlucky number. Well, Mexico finds that out on his 13th birthday. Warnigs: Yaoi, Shota, rape, Human names, Country names This is rated M for a reason people Forced.Spain x Nueva Espana.Mexico


Ahh, I guess this is my, second Hetalia story, I don't know. I already have one in the works, but I felt like writing this one up first. I have not decided if it will be a oneshot or not, if I get enough reviews, I may turn it into a full story.

Summary: It's Mexico's 13th birthday, and people say, 13 is an unlucky number. Well, Mexico will be a walking proof that it is. (Shit summary I know)

And yes, I do not own Hetalia, I only own Mexico's design….that is it =A=

Warning, there is Yaoi, Shotacon, Countries personified into humans, and Pedo Spain. You have been warned.

The sun was just rising over the mountains when a shaggy headed brunet walked down the hall. He was humming a song as he rounded the corner and stopped at a door. The door was a simple brown color, nothing real special. He opened the door quietly, and poked his head in. Inside were two sleeping children, one a male, and one a female. He smiled softly and he walked in quietly. He walked over to the sleeping male and shook him. "Beni, wake up." He said quietly.

"It's Ahu, you freak." Said a little voice. He smiled softly, and turned to face the other child. The female.

"Buenos Dias Bethania." He chuckled, as he walked over to the girl. She glared at him and said.

"My name is not Bethania, it's Erendira" She climbed off her bed and walked over to the boy. "Ahu, wake up. Its morning." She said, shaking Ahu. He opened his eyes, and smiled softly.

"Ahh, Buenos Dias Hermana, Hermano~" He said happily as he sat up and stretched. Eren frowned. She didn't like it when her brother spoke Spanish. The bastard stole them from their home and took them to his. She gritted her teeth. She hated bow being called "Nueva Espana". Her father was the great Aztec Empire, and her mother was the Intelligent Mayan Empire. Ahu crawled off the bed and he stood next to Erendira. She took his hand and led him to the kitchen.

"Spain, We're hungry, make us something to eat." She commanded. Spain just rubbed the back of his neck and he followed the twins.

"Hold on Beth, I need to wake up Lovi~" He said, as he disappeared into another room. Eren glared at the door.

"My name is not Bethania" She mumbled, as she dragged Ahu into the kitchen. Ahu looked at his sister.

"Eren, why don't you like Hermano Spain?" He questioned, as he sat down at the table. Erendira bit her lip as she sat down.

"What do you mean? He stole us from our home, and killed Mom and Dad's people!" She said, as she glared at the table. She scoffed. Ahu was much more gentle than her. Since he got more influence from their mom. People said she was more like their dad the Aztec Empire. More fierce and brutal. Ahu frowned and he poked Eren.

"Im sorry Eren, I didn't mean to get you so angry." He said. Eren looked at Ahu and smiled.

"It's ok, I forgive you." She said. A few minutes passed, and Spain came down holding a grumpy looking Romano.

"Ahh~ Lo siento for the wait ninos, Lovi here fought me to get up." He said, as he sat Romano down and walked over to the cupboard. Eren snorted, and rested her head on the table. Ahu looked over at Romano and smiled.

"Buenos Dias Lovi~" He said, and Romano just glared at him.

"Shut up Chile bastard." Romano spat, as he looked at the table. Eren growled at Romano. She hated that Italian munchkin. Ahu frowned slightly, and thought.

'Did I do something wrong?' He stared at the table, biting his lip a bit. As the minutes flew by. The three children didn't speak, as Spain danced around the kitchen, making stuff for breakfast. Ahu looked over to Spain and smiled. "Hermano, what are you making?" He asked, curious about what Spain was making. Spain turned around and smiled.

"It's a surprise Beni." He said, as he turned back to his cooking. After an hour, he turned around and said. "Beni, Beth, close your eyes~" He said, clapping his hands together. Eren sighed and she closed her eyes. Ahu smiled and did the same. Spain turned back around and grabbed what he was cooking, and placed it on the table. " Felices cumpleaños." He said happily. Ahu and Eren opened their eyes and smiled widely.

"I forgot today was our birthday Hermano~" Ahu said happily, as he eyed the cake. Eren nodded her head, eyeing the cake as well. Romano crawled off his chair, and grabbed a tomato and bit into it. Spain smiled happily and he grabbed a knife and sliced up the cake. He gave each one a piece, but Romano wouldn't eat his piece. Eren dug into her piece.

"….For once, I have to say. This is very good Spain." She said, flushing slightly. Spain smiled and he ruffled Eren's hair, careful to avoid her hanging curl.

"Gracias Bethania." He said, smiling at Eren, ignoring her glare. He looked over to Ahu and smiled. "How is it Beni?" He asked. Ahu looked up at Spain and smiled.

"It's delicious Hermano, thank you." He said, and he went back to his slice. Spain smiled softly, and he turned around and grabbed the remaining cake and placed it into the ice box. He turned around and smiled.

"So, what do you want to do today ninos?" He asked, as the twins finished their cake. Eren looked at him and smiled sheepishly.

"C-can we…..go for a walk in the countryside today Spain?" She asked, rubbing the back of her neck. Ahu nodded his head.

"Si si, can we Hermano?" He asked. Spain chuckled, smiling broadly.

"Of course, now go get ready so we can go." He said, as the twins ran off to get ready. He turned to Romano and smiled. "Do you want to…." He stopped when he saw Romano asleep in the tomato basket. He smiled and knelt down, kissing Romano on the forehead. "Ok, sleep well Lovi." He said, as he walked to the door, waiting for the twins.

When the twins came back down, Spain walked out the door, Eren and Ahu following close behind.

TIEM SKIPU

When they returned, Ahu and Eren were tired. When they started for their room, Spain turned to them. "Beni, can you go to my room. I want to talk to you." He said. Ahu smiled and walked up the stairs, and into Spain's room. Spain smiled pervertedly, as he walked into Eren and Ahu's room to tuck Eren in.

"Where did Ahu go?" She asked. Spain looked at her and smiled softly.

"I want to speak to him, so I sent him to my room." He said, as he walked over to Eren and kissed her forehead as he tucker her in and walked to the door.

"Ok, Buenas Noches Hermano." She said, as she rolled over and drifted off to sleep. Spain smiled.

'She finally called me Brother….and spoke Spanish…' He thought, as he closed the door and walked to his room. He opened the door to she Ahu sitting on the bed, his green dress flaring out. Spain smiled like a pervert, but shook his head. 'Wait Espana, don't scare him yet.' He thought, as he walked over to the bed. Ahu looked at him.

"Hermano, am I in trouble?" He asked, twiddling his thumbs. Spain chuckled, as he knelt down to Ahu and ran a hand through his longer than normal for a boy hair.

"No, I just wanted to tell you something." He said, calming the boy down. Ahu smiled and looked at Spain again.

"Really, what is it?" He asked, his eyes shining. Spain smiled and he nodded his head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Warning, Yaoi Shota Rape here, stop reading if you don't want to see

Spain leaned down close to Ahu's face, and he looked into his eyes. "I will make you, a man tonight mi querido." He said, as he ran his hand through Ahu's hair, brushing his hand over the boy's curl. Ahu bit his lip, surpressing a moan.

"H-hermano, what, a-are you d-doing?" He asked, his face flushing red. Spain smirked at him, as he gently pushed Southern Mexico down onto the bed. Ahu whined in protest, and he pushed on Spain. "He-hermano, please stop." He whined, tears running down his face. Spain looked at Ahu and smiled.

"I am making you become a man today mi querido." He said, as he forcefully pressed his lips to Mexico's. Ahu struggled weakly against Spain, but he couldn't do much because one, he had a small, weak frame. And two, he was still tired from the walk.

Spain forced his tongue into Ahu's mouth, exploring the boy's mouth. His right hand pulled forcefully on his curl, making the boy moan into his mouth. Spain smirked into the kiss. His left hand ran down his body, as he took one of Ahu's ass cheeks into his hand, and squeezed it forcefully. Ahu cried out, more tears falling down his face. Spain pulled away from the kiss, as he stared at Mexico.

"H-hermano, please stop." He whined/moaned as Spain pulled on his curl more. Spain licked his lips, as he trailed his left hand back up, and started to unbutton the top part of Mexico's dress. His right hand trailed away from the curl, to help his left hand with the unbuttoning. Mexico squirmed more, his little legs trying hard to kick at Spain. "Por favor, stop it." He whined. Spain frowned at Ahu, as he ripped the dress off completely, fed up with the pesky garment. Ahu whimpered when he felt the cold air hit his warm body. Spain trailed his fingers down Mexico's torso, as he kissed harshly down his neck and jaw. Mexico made pained whimpers and moans. When Spain got to the boy's nipple, he bit down on it. Hard. Ahu cried out in pain, fresh tears rolling down his cheeks. "S-SPAIN, P-PLEASE ST-UMPH" He was cut off by Spain's hand covering his mouth.

"Por favor, be quiet mi querido. We don't want to wake anyone up do we?" Spain said huskily, as he went back to nipping and sucking the hard nub. Mexico whimpered into Spain's hand. While he was sucking on the nub, his free hand wandered down south. When they reached Mexico's undergarments, he smirked, as he dipped his hand in, and palmed the boy's member, which was slick in pre-cum.

"Nyahh~" Mexico cried out in pleasure. He squirmed even more as Spain rubbed his now hard member.

"Someone is all excited now~" Spain cooed, as he pulled the undergarments down, and threw them aside. Mexico bit his lip as he felt the cool air hit his erection. Spain rubbed the tip, sliding his thumb over the super sensitive slit, pre-cum dribbling out of the slit. Mexico moaned louder, squirming from all the pleasure he was feeling.

"S-spain, please stop, I am not liking this." He moaned out, as Spain kissed the tip of his small member.

"That is not what your body is telling me." He said, before taking the cock into his mouth. It was pretty easy since he was still developing, so his member was not that big. (Im sorry if I got that wrong, but bear with me, I have never seen a 13 year old boys dick, since 1 I am a girl, and 2 why would I see a 13 year old boys dick anyway?) Mexico moaned louder, as he balled his hands into the sheets.

"S-spaahhhh~" He moaned, arching his back slightly. Spain smirked, as he bobbed his head, and swirled his tongue around the head. As he bobbed, he scraped his teeth against the shaft, earning more strangled moans from the boy. "Sp-Spain, I…I…NYAHH~" He moaned, as he released into Spain's mouth. Spain pulled away, and he wiped the cum off his face. He reached over to his nightstand, and grabbed some olive oil. Mexico looked at him as he rubbed the oil on three fingers. "S-spain, whats w-with the o-oil?" He panted out, trying to recover from his orgasm. Spain looked at Ahu with lusty eyes.

"It's so I can prepare you." He said, as he placed hs fingers at his entrance. Mexico gave him a questioning look, before crying out in pain as he inserted two fingers at the same time.

"Ahhh, Spain, it hurts, please stop." He cried, as fresh, bigger tears welled up his eyes. Spain ignored him, as he scissor his hole, searching for his prostrate. He knew he found it when his fingers brushed against something, and Ahu cried out in pain mixed pleasure. He decided to insert the third finger, earning another cry of pain from Mexico.

He pumped his fingers more, hitting his prostrate a few times. He pulled his fingers out when he felt Mexico was ready. Ahu looked at him, and said. "A-are you done?" He hoped Spain was done, he couldn't take anymore.

"Nonsense, we haven't even began in the fun part yet." Spain said, as he undid his pants, and placed the tip of his cock at Mexico's entrance. Ahu bit hi lip and he tried to push Spain away with his shaky, weak legs.

"N-no please, you'll rip me in two, please no." He cried out, as Spain leaned forward, and kissed his forehead. In one swift motion, Spain entered Ahu, groaning from the tightness. Mexico screamed in pain, as he felt like he was being ripped in two. Spain pulled his cock out, and slammed it back in, ignoring Mexico's pained cries. He did this for sometime, picking up pace little by little. He reached fro Mexico's member, and pumped that in sync. After a bit, his thrusts became wild, and off sync with his hand pumping Mexico's member. The pain was so intense, that even when Spain did hit his prostate, Mexico didn't moan, since the pain overpowered the pleasure. "AHHAA~" He cried out when he felt pearly white cum shoot onto his and Spain's chest. Spain grunted, as he thrusted more, until he to moaned as he came into Mexico. He pulled his limp cock out, and watched as blood and cum dribbled out off his ass. Mexico fell limp, as he stared at the ceiling, his eyes dulled in pain.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Lemon, you can continue reading now

Spain looked at the boy, and smiled. "Lo siento, but you are now a man Beni" He said, as he picked up the boy, who was now unconscious. He carried him into his room, and put him to bed, he kissed his cheek and said quietly. "Decimotercer cumpleaños feliz de que mi pequeño." He went back to his room, and fell asleep, to lazy and tired to change the sheets. As he fell asleep, he knew he would have on hell of a day in the morning, but he didn't mind. He finally got what he wanted, and that was Mexico's virginity.

And, now I am done…Honestly, I had no problem writing the lemon part. Im sorry if it sucks, especially the ending, but I ran out of shit to write. If I get good reviews, I will add another chapter, I might. Also, another note. Southern Mexico, which is what is now Mexico, his full name is Ahuilizitl which is an Aztec name, same with his sister Erendira.

Spain gave them Spanish names, but Eren refuses to be anything like Spain wants her to be. And the part where she finally spoke Spanish, is when she finally trusted Spain a bit. And yes, I know Mexico was called Nueva Espana back then, but I was too ;azy to type that…

Translations:

Buenos Dias- Good Morning

Hermana-Sister

Hermano-Brother

Nueva Espana-New Spain

Lo Siento- Im sorry

Ninos- Little ones (im not sure though)

Felices cumpleaños- Happy Birthday

Gracias- Thank you

Buenas Noches- Good Night

Por Favor- Please

Mi querido- my dear

If any of these are wrong, please tell me and I will fix it~


End file.
